Royal Utilities
Royal Utilities '''are the most powerful items on The Land of Grimier. They are obtained by buying from the three Royal Merchants near the spawnpoint. You need King's Gems to obtain Royal Utilities. King's Gems are received after killing a King Ghast or King Zombie, which make Royal Utilities something to obtain much, much later on. The set of Royal Utilities consist of '''Royal Armor, Royal Weapons and Royal Tools. All three sets of Royal Utilities have very powerful enchantments, which range from level 7 enchantments to level 14 enchantments. All Royal Utilities have Unbreaking 24464, and it is impossible for them to break. Some Royal Utilities may bestow an enchantment upon you when wearing or holding the item. For example, all articles of Royal Armor give off Fire Resistance. Wearing at least one item of Royal Armor will make you 100% immune to fire. Holding the King's Battleaxe (Tier 1 or Tier 2) gives off Speed, and the King's Sword, described to be terribly heavy, gives off Slowness and Mining Fatigue. According to KTJx2, you should only attempt to battle Herobrine's Minion once you have the full set of Royal Utilities. Because of their power and extremely high resistance, Royal Utilities have a legendary status on Grimier. Wearing at least the King's Chestplate and King's Leggings will make you nearly immune and resistant to attacks from standard overworld hostile mobs; zombies, skeletons, spiders and the lot. In the midst of a Creeper explosion when wearing King's Armor, the most damage that can possibly be dealt is 3 hearts. The 3 sets of Royal Utilities Royal Weapons The Royal Weapons are the strongest weapons on Grimier. Their enchantment levels reach the illegitimate levels (example, Sharpness 8, whereas Sharpness 5 is the highest legitimate level), and cannot be replicated using an enchantment table. King's Sword The King's Sword is the most powerful weapon on Grimier. King's Swords one-hit-kill all ''overworld mobs, hostile (unarmored), neutral or passive. The same goes for the Nether. It does not one-hit-kill End Zombies, but, in extremely rare cases, a King's Sword one-hit-kills Tier 2 End Zombies. The lore of the King's Sword indicates it is "''Very Heavy," and as such, you will be given Slowness and Mining Fatigue when holding the King's Sword. Its enchantments include Sharpness 13 and Unbreaking 24464. You need a stick and two King's Gems (Tier 1) to purchase it. King's Battleaxe (Tier 1/Tier 2) The King's Battleaxe, Tier 1 and Tier 2, is a strong diamond axe with strong enchantments. It has lower enchantments than the King's Sword, and it is not a sword; making it considerably weaker. It is also much more expensive than the King's Sword, requiring an Agility Staff alongside King's Gems. However, unlike the King's Sword, that gives you Slowness and Mining Fatigue, holding the Battleaxe will give you Speed. In the lore, it indicates it is "Very Light". As well as the Speed the Battleaxe gives you, right-clicking with the Battleaxe in hand will make you "Leap," which propels you forward a few blocks. There is a three second cooldown for Leaping. The Tier 1 Battlaxe's enchantments are Sharpness 10 and Unbreaking 24464, and Tier 2's enchantments are Sharpness 12 and Unbreaking 24464. Only the Tier 2 Battleaxe allows Leaping. Tier 1 costs one Agility Staff, and 5 Tier 1 King's Gems. Tier 2 requires the same things, only Tier 2 King's Gems. Category:Grimier